


Avengers Age Play One Shots [Requests]

by azbear



Series: Just A Happy Avengers Non-Sexual Age Play AU [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Baby Bruce, Baby Steve, Diapers, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wetting, little Steve, little bruce, little clint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: Alrighty. So if you follow my tumblr for my main work on here (https://ask-the-minivengers.tumblr.com) you'll know that I (as of right now, February 12, 2017) have one post about something Little!Steve did back in the 40's regarding a spider and his diaper. I'm going to write some quick little one shots every now and then about any of the Avengers from that work (as long as it has something to do with age play bc that's the whole point of this). I don't know how often I will update this, but feel free to request something if you read something from my main work or tumblr that you want to see or whatever. I'd be happy to write it ^^





	1. The Spider Incident

**July 22, 1939**

 

"Morning, Stevie," Bucky smiled, gently shaking his baby awake. 

 

"Daddy," Steve hummed, sleepily. He rolled over in bed and rubbed his eyes. 

 

Bucky grabbed a diaper and wipes and started changing his baby. "Did you sleep good, baby?" Steve nodded, still barely awake. "Good. Ready for breakfast?" Steve nodded again, yawning as he was lifted into Daddy's arms. Daddy carried him out to the kitchen and placed him on the counter, grabbing duct tape. The store didn't have any diapers in his size, so Bucky had to get ones a bit too big; he uses duct tape to keep the diaper on him. 

 

"Outside?" Steve asked when he was placed in his chair in front of a plate of pancakes and eggs. 

 

The warm weather makes Steve's bones and chest feel good. He loves summer because it's always warm out and he feels good all the time! 

 

"Sure, babe. Eat your breakfast first." 

 

Steve nodded and dug into his pancakes and eggs. 

 

\---

 

After breakfast, Bucky got Steve cleaned and dressed and took him to the park. 

 

Three hours later, Steve ended up in just a diaper after someone dumped mud on his clothes. Bucky forgot to pack clean clothes, so it's a good thing Steve doesn't mind being naked. 

 

"Baby, come get changed," Bucky called when he noticed Steve's diaper sagging. Steve stood up from where he was playing with some bugs and he waddled over to his Daddy. Bucky lifted the baby onto his hip, carrying him and the diaper bag behind a tree for privacy. Bucky laid a blanket out on the ground before setting Steve down on his back on the blanket. 

 

Bucky quickly changed his baby's diaper and let him up. He didn't bring duct tape either, so Steve's diaper was falling down a bit. 

 

"Daddy come play buggies wif me?" Steve asked. 

 

"Sure, baby. Can you go throw this out for me while I put your blanket back in the diaper bag?" Bucky handed the dirty diaper to Steve who nodded and ran off in search of a garbage can. 

 

The two met back at a spot where there were tons of bugs crawling around, due to somebody leaving half their picnic there nearly two hours ago. It's probably safe to say they're not coming back now. 

 

"Ladybug!" Steve exclaimed, pointing at a ladybug crawling over his foot. 

 

"I see, baby. Don't hurt it." Steve gently nudged the ladybug onto one finger and let it crawl onto the ground. "What's that, Stevie?" Bucky pointed at an ant. 

 

"Ant." Steve pointed at another bug and named it. "Rollie pollie. Caterpillar. Spider." Steve cupped his hands and picked up the spider. He giggled, showing his spider to Daddy. Then, the spider moved one of its long legs and Steve screeched, throwing it into the air. The black demon with spindly legs came back down and slipped into the front of Steve's diaper, making him scream and start moving his arms wildly. 

 

"Shh, shh, it's okay, baby," Bucky comforted. "Calm down. It's okay." Bucky's so mad at himself now for not bringing the duct tape, but he ignored how mad at himself he is to undo the tabs of Steve's diaper, covering his bits as he allowed the spider to crawl out. Once it was gone, Bucky fixed the diaper and lifted the crying baby into his arms, rocking him until he fell asleep. 

 

"No more spiders for you," he whispered as he started walking home with his baby.


	2. Playtime, Cuddles, and Bottles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [about Steve] Maybe a fic with bottle feeding? Or him and Bucky playing or cuddling.

**1939**

 

"Daddy?" Steve whined. "'M bored!" 

 

"Hi, bored; I'm Daddy," Bucky replied, looking up from his book. 

 

" _Daddeee_!"

 

"What, baby? You have plenty of toys and books and crayons...." Steve doesn't have as much as Bucky wishes he could have, but he has enough to keep him entertained for a couple hours.

 

"Play wif me, Daddy? Please?"

 

"Okay, babe. What do you want to play?" 

 

"Bear!" Steve held up the giant teddy bear Bucky had given him years ago. "And-and blocks! And Cody-Cat!" Steve ran around their tiny living room, grabbing blocks and various other stuffed animals and a few plastic army men. 

 

"Okay, baby. What should we do with them?"

 

"Make'a castle Bear. Cody-Cat bad, try steal Bear's castle. Bear's army fight Cody-Cat ta save Bear. Bear hewp too, though, Daddy!" 

 

"Okay, baby," Bucky replied. He grabbed some blocks to help Steve build the castle. 

 

Nearly an hour and a half later, they had made a tower taller than Steve. Steve could even stand up inside of it! The baby giggled as he bounced lightly inside of the castle with Bear held tightly in his arms. 

 

"Dada, you be Cody-Cat! Bear army is Bella-Bunny and-and all m' other toys." 

 

"Alright, baby. Can I have a kiss before we start playing?" Steve hummed and stuck his head out of the castle, planting a big slobbery kiss on his daddy's cheek before retreating inside the castle. He sat down and held Bear, petting his fur as he watched Cody-Cat tell his army the plan for taking over Bear's castle. 

 

After a minute he got bored and pulled all of Bear's army into the castle to go over their own plan for defeating Cody-Cat. He was very thorough in the plan, going over everything that could possibly go wrong.

 

"We def-defi-uh... _so_ weady for if Cody-Cat comeded to fight!" Steve said as Bear, loudly. 

 

Cody-Cat quickly finished the plans, made a quick speech for encouragement, then shouted, "Charge!" and his army went for Bear's. 

 

Steve quickly gathered up all his stuffed animals in his arms, but couldn't crawl out of the castle with them all and ended up falling, sending toys flying into the blocks. The entire castle came crashing down on top of Steve, making Bucky gasp and the baby burst into tears. 

 

"Owie!" Steve sobbed as Bucky pushed blocks away and picked his baby up. 

 

"I know, baby boy," Bucky whispered, gently rocking the crying baby and rubbing his back. "I know it hurts, baby. C'mon, let Daddy check your owies." Bucky carried Steve to his bedroom, gently setting him down on the bed. Steve just cried harder because he wants to be held. "I know, babe, Daddy's just gotta make sure you're okay. Gotta change your diaper too. Think we'll go have a cuddle and a nap afterwards." 

 

"Baba?" Steve choked out between sobs. 

 

"Of course, baby. Now can you tell Daddy where it hurts?" 

 

"H-head n' awrm n' leg," Steve explained, sniffling.

 

Bucky carefully felt around, watching Steve's face for signs of pain. He didn't react other than continuing to sniffle and start reaching for his daddy. Unfortunately, Steve is very used to getting beat up, so he has a high pain tolerance and Bucky can't tell if something is damaged badly. He'll be sure to watch Steve closely for any signs of anything potentially bad, but so far it looks like just a bit of bruising and a little bump on the baby's head.

 

"You okay, baby?" Bucky whispered, rubbing a soothing hand on Steve's thigh. 

 

"Yeah, Daddy," Steve sniffed. "Baba n' cuddles now?" 

 

"Let me change your diaper first, then I gotta make your bottle." Steve hummed and sucked on his thumb while Bucky changed the wet diaper. "Can you stay right here while I go get your bottle and some ice for your head? We'll sit in the rocking chair when I come back." 

 

"Yes, Daddy." Steve turned onto his side to play with Bear after Daddy left. A few minutes later, Bucky came back with a frozen cloth and a warm bottle. He lifted Steve into his arms and quickly got them situated in the rocking chair, with Steve's head in the crook of his arm and his legs hanging over the arm of the chair. Bucky held the cloth to Steve's head, shushing him when he whined at the cold. 

 

"Drink your bottle, baby," Bucky whispered, trying to hand the bottle to his baby. 

 

"You do," Steve insisted.

 

He's never wanted Bucky to feed him his bottle, always insisting that he's too big for that, but this time he's too tired and upset that he got hurt and he doesn't want to do it. 

 

"Okay. Open up, Stevie." Steve eagerly opened his mouth and accepted the bottle, sucking out some warm milk. He hummed around the nipple of the bottle, snuggling into Daddy's chest. "Such a good boy," Bucky whispered, pressing a kiss to Steve's forehead next to the icy cold cloth. 

 

Steve fell asleep halfway through the bottle. 

 

"I love you, baby. Sleep good." Bucky placed Steve in bed, climbing in next to him after putting the bottle in the fridge, pulling the baby into his chest. 

 

"Love Dada," Steve sighed in his sleep. He cuddled as close as he could to Bucky and started snoring. Bucky smirked and closed his eyes to take a little nap with the baby.


	3. This is the Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Clint was 5, he was classified as a 12-month old. He was not happy.

"No! I don't want to fucking do this!" Clint shouted, kicking the back of his new Caregiver's seat, angry about being forced to sit in a baby car seat. 

"Clinton Francis Barton, stop that right now," Phil warned. "Everybody has to take the test at 18. You went two years without taking it; I made you take it when I found you because I didn't want you to go any longer without taking it, and to make sure you'd be taken care of properly. I don't _have_ to be your Caregiver, you know? You don't have to be my responsibility. I can take you right back to S.H.I.E.L.D. and rip up the contract so you'll be somebody else's little brat; do you want me to do that?!" 

Phil is tired of this. Clint hasn't stopped screaming since he told him he was taking him to take the test. They had to give him a sedative to calm him down and force him to comply. 

"No, Sir," Clint whispered, shaking lightly. He's finally stopped screaming and kicking! Phil sighed in relief. He knows there was probably a better way to get Clint to stop, but he was getting frustrated. 

Phil sighed as he pulled into the parking lot of the closest age play store. He turned back to look at the scared little boy.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Clint. I went too far, but you need to stop behaving like that." 

"I'm sorry," Clint whispered, hanging his head and refusing to look at Phil. "I just don't wanna be Little.... Please don't take me back there." 

"I won't. Come on, buddy, let's go get you some stuff." Phil exited the car, moving to the back in order to take Clint out of the car. 

Clint winced and turned away when Phil touched him. His father always hit him when he shouted like that. Phil probably will too! 

"Clint...." Phil frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry I yelled and scared you, but I won't hurt you. I'm just going to take you out of your car seat and put you in a cart so we can go shopping. Would you like to get some toys?" 

Clint's never really had many toys.... He nodded, still shaking a bit. 

Phil unbuckled Clint's car seat and lifted him out, placing him in a cart. "We're going to get you all the necessities first, and then get some toys after, okay?" 

"'Kay." Clint looked down at his lap and played with his fingers the entire time they were shopping. He shrugged and nodded every time Phil asked him something, but didn't give any verbal responses. 

"Would you like to get out of the cart and pick some toys now?" Phil asked after getting clothes, a crib, dresser, etc. 

Clint nodded, putting his arms up so he could be picked up. Once he was on his feet, he bolted for the door. Unfortunately, Phil guessed he would do something like that and he caught him, swatting his bottom _hard_  10 times. 

"Ow! What the fuck?! You said you wouldn't hurt me!" Clint sniffed, rubbing his butt. He pouted as Phil placed him back in the cart. 

"I'm not going to hit you for no reason or out of anger. I'm not angry at you–upset, yes, but not angry–and I had a reason. I also won't slap you or hit you _with_ anything. If you earn it, I will spank your bottom, but you won't get anymore than 15 at a time." 

Clint grumbled and crossed his arms, crankily. "Why're you upset? _I'm_ the one that just got spanked in the middle of the fucking store."

"Yes, and you will be spanked again if you continue to use that language. I'm upset because I thought I could trust you to not try to run away from me, but I guess I can't. You can point to anything you want now and I'll give it to you." 

Clint sighed and looked around at all the toys, pointing at toys randomly. Phil placed each one in the cart, stopping when there were 20—that should be enough for now. 

Phil pushed the cart up to the cash register to pay. Clint groaned, bored and tried to climb out of the cart to walk around. He squeaked when he felt a hard smack against his butt and he quickly turned to look at Phil, glaring at him. 

"Stay," he commanded. 

"'M not a dam-uh...dog." Clint has no doubt that he'll get spanked again if he keeps cursing. 

"I know you're not. Just sit down and stay there while I finish paying; if you're good, maybe you can have some ice cream at home." 

Clint just rolled his eyes and sat down, even though ice cream sounds amazing. He rested his elbow on the handle of the cart and his chin on top of his hand. He looked around the store, glaring at everyone who looked at him for longer than .002 seconds. Finally, he saw a pink elephant on a shelf and gasped. He _wants_ that elephant!

"Phil! Phil!" Clint turned to his Caregiver and tugged on his sleeve. He waited until he had his attention to point at the elephant. "Can I have that, please?! Pretty pretty please?!" 

Phil looked over at the elephant and was about to say no, he has enough toys now, when he caught sight of how cute Clint looks with his big doe-eyes. And he _did_ say please.... 

"Alright. Can I trust you to go run and grab it?" He wants to give Clint another chance; maybe he won't be such a little brat if he gets something he actually wants. 

Clint is surprised he's getting another chance, but he quickly nodded, lifting his arms. Phil lifted him out of the cart, gently patting his butt to remind him what would happen if he tried to run away again after putting him on his feet. 

Clint ran to the elephant, grabbing it off the shelf and hugging it tightly. He slowly ambled back to his Caregiver, nearly tripping over the legs of his pants. That S.H.I.E.L.D. place gave him clothes considering his old ones were dirty and covered in holes, but these ones are too big. 

Phil gently rubbed Clint's back when he got to him. "Good job, bug," he praised. "Can you give your elephant to the lady so she can ring it up?" 

Clint reluctantly handed his elephant over, worried that he wouldn't get it back. 

"Would you like me to cut the tag off this guy for you?" The cashier asked. Phil nodded, continuing to rub his hand soothingly up and down Clint's back. 

Clint hugged his elephant tightly when he got it back and didn't even fight when Phil grabbed his hand and led him back out to the car to put him in the stupid car seat. 

"What are you naming your elephant, Clint?" Phil asked. 

"Esther," Clint replied. 

Phil tried to talk more to Clint, but Clint didn't answer, preferring to cuddle Esther. He eventually fell asleep and Phil carried him inside, putting him down on the couch for his nap while he quickly assembles the crib and changing table. He'll do everything else later. 

Phil gave Clint a little wash down with some baby wipes before putting a diaper and pajamas on him. He placed him in the crib with Esther, covering him with a blanket. Hopefully Clint will continue to behave now that he got his elephant, but Phil knows that's not likely.

\---

Clint woke up from his nap nearly two hours later. He looked around, taking in the bars surrounding him. He shot up, breathing quickly when he thought he had been kidnapped and placed in a cage, then he sighed a breath of relief when he realized it was just a crib.

Wait....

A crib?!

Why the fuck is he in a crib?! He looked down at his new outfit: fucking light blue footed pajamas covered in dogs. He can feel something weird against his crotch and butt and...is that a _diaper?!_ What the hell?!

He climbed out of the crib, falling on his butt. He was quick to pull the pajamas and diaper off and replace them with the sweatpants and plain black t-shirt he had been wearing before.

Phil heard movement coming from the baby monitor he had set up earlier and padded into Clint's nursery.

" _Clint_ ," Phil scolded. "Do not climb out of your crib again. You could have gotten hurt!"

"No! I don't wanna fucking do this! I'm 20-years old, not a damn baby! You can't make me do this! I'd rather go back to the circus than live here and be Little!"

Phil sucked in a breath and tried not to get angry and shout again. "Okay," he said, quietly.

"...what?" Clint wasn't expecting that. He might have been expecting another spanking, but definitely not that.

"If you really feel that way then go. I won't stop you."

Clint blinked at his...at Phil. "I-" Clint didn't finish his sentence and just reached into the crib for Esther.

"Leave the elephant." Phil is aware that might be mean because Clint wanted it so _badly_ , but he also knows because he wanted it so badly, he'll probably come back for it.

"...bye." Clint walked to the door, turning for a second to look at Phil, then he turned back and walked out the door.

Phil sighed and plopped down on the couch.

\---

Clint wandered around New York for two days. He kind of regrets leaving.... He's hungry and tired and cold and he doesn't have shoes, so his feet got cut up and they hurt.

He knows Phil probably won't want him anymore, but maybe he'll at least take him to that S.H.I.E.L.D. place again and they'll help him find a home (hopefully one where he doesn't have to be Little, but he knows that's not likely).

Clint peeked into Phil's window, seeing the man on the couch. He's not sure if he should even be here. He wants to be somewhere warm and dry, though, he thought as he shivered against his wet clothes in the pouring rain.

How should he go about this? Should he sneak in? Knock on the door? Just leave? He didn't have long to decide as the door quickly opened.

"I-I," Clint stammered, blushing.

"It's okay. Come in," Phil said, stepping aside and opening the door wider.

Clint blushed as he stepped inside. "I'm sorry.... I shouldn't be here–"

"No, you should definitely be here. I'm sorry. I went too far."

"So did I. I didn't mean that. I hated the circus...."

"It's alright, Clint. We're even." Clint nodded, awkwardly. He continued shivering in his soaking wet clothes. "How about you go take a hot shower? I'll make you something warm to eat and you can take a nap, then we'll talk about what we want to do."

"O-okay." Clint followed Phil to the bathroom and let him show him everything to use for his shower.

"I'll leave some clothes on the counter for you and go make some soup."

"Okay–not those baby clothes, though, right?"

"Right. You can just put your wet clothes in the garbage; they don't fit you anyway. Hang your towel over the curtain rod after you're done with it. Do you want a specific kind of soup? I can make pretty much anything."

"Chicken noodle?" Clint's mom used to make him that when he was really little.

"Sure. Go get in the shower and I'll start your soup."

Clint nodded quietly and stripped himself of his sopping wet clothes, stepping into the steaming hot shower. He sighed. It's been so long since he's had a hot shower! This feels amazing!

\---

Clint stood in the shower, water cascading down his body until the water got cold. He quickly cleaned himself before climbing out of the shower and wrapping his towel around himself. He rubbed himself dry before pulling his boxers, socks, sweatpants, and sweatshirt on. He slowly walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where Phil was ladling soup into a bowl.

Clint sat at the table and waited for Phil to put his bowl in front of him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Phil sat at the table across from Clint and watched him devour his soup.

As soon as he finished eating, Clint yawned widely.

"Come on; I'll show you to your room."

"I-"

"Not the nursery this time."

Clint nodded, eagerly, and followed Phil to the guest bedroom. Clint jumped into the bed and snuggled under the blankets.

"You can go to sleep, Clint," Phil said. "I'll be out in the other room if you need me. It's safe here."

Clint nodded and curled into a ball on his side.

He tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. After a few minutes of trying to fall asleep, Phil gently rapped on the door before opening it. Phil walked over to the bed and put something on the night table that was next to Clint's back, thinking he was already asleep. He walked back out of the room after and Clint waited a minute until he turned onto his other side to see Esther. He teared up a bit as he grabbed her and hugged her tightly. He finally fell asleep with his elephant in his arms.

\---

Clint woke up a few hours later, feeling eyes on him. He quickly sat up, ready to bolt or fight, sighing in relief when he saw Phil.

"Sorry, Clint," Phil whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you; just wanted to ask you what you want for dinner. Anything you want."

"Pizza?" Clint asked after a minute.

"Sure. Go to the bathroom if you have to while I order and then we need to talk."

Clint nodded, nervously and walked out of the bedroom, holding Esther tightly.

By the time he finished in the bathroom, Phil was hanging up the phone and sitting down on the couch.

"I really am sorry for what I said and for leaving," Clint insisted. "I just don't want to be Little.... I like being big and not having to rely so heavily on anyone to take care of me."

"I understand. I'm sorry too, Clint. I shouldn't have said...any of what I said the other day.... I'm not taking you anywhere; you're my responsibility and I'm going to take care of you. I promise."

"I-I want to be here, I do, but I really don't want to be Little.... I-I'm scared. I don't know how to be Little. What if I do something wrong? Or-or-I don't know. I want to be able to do things, but I need to be big for them." 

"Okay. You will still have to be Little-let me finish before you start whining-but you don't have to be Little 24/7. I would never make you do that. _I_ wouldn't be able to do that. I have work."

"Can I work?"

"We'll talk about it another day. How about this: you won't have to be Little for a week. You can get settled and do your own thing. Anything you want-within reason. But after that, you need to be Little for at least 72 hours a week."

"Okay. That sounds good. Um...am I going to be in trouble for running away?"

"No. I told you that you could go. If anything, _I_ should be in trouble.... Do you think you should be in trouble?"

Clint shrugged. "I don't want to be...."

"Okay, then you won't be. Can you go wash your hands and get paper plates from on top of the fridge and some napkins, please?" Phil asked as the doorbell rang.

Clint nodded and did as he was asked. Maybe living here won't be so bad. He still doesn't want to be Little, though....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is kind of trash, but eh. I might write more one day about Phil and Clint getting more into age play. we'll see.   
> Be sure to leave some requests for one shots because I don't have anymore ideas right now  
> (Also I'm writing this in school rn and I hate this keyboard so much it's annoying...)


	4. Wall Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little!Steve decides to color on the walls and receives a spanking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for this prompt and every other prompt anyone requests. I really enjoy writing these and I hope you enjoy reading them :-)  
> Obvious warning: spanking

**In The Army, 1943**

Steve stood up from where he and his friends had been playing in the grass with toys and waddled over to the older Littles. All of Steve's usual playmates were taken to their hotel rooms (a very special occasion) for a nap, but Steve isn't ready for a nap yet. He still wants to play! But he doesn't wanna play alone....

The older Littles were playing soccer, but stopped when Steve got over there. "I pway wif you?" Steve asked, smiling.

"No. You're too little to play," one boy said the familiar words Steve has heard all his life.

"Not," Steve pouted. "Pwease pway?"

"No," another boy said, pushing Steve's chest. "Go back to your dumb little baby games!"

Steve's eyes welled up with tears and his bottom lip began to tremble before he started sobbing. A bunch of Caregivers, including Bucky and Peggy, heard him crying and ran over.

"What happened, darling?" Peggy asked, rubbing the toddler's back as he cried into his daddy's chest. Steve wouldn't answer, so she turned to the other Littles.

"Well," Jason, the first boy that told Steve 'no,' began, mumbling. "The baby wanted to play soccer, but I told him no. Only because I didn't want him to get hurt, though! We're really rough when we play and he's just a baby! He still wanted to play, and so Henry told him no and pushed him. Not hard or anything, though. He didn't even sway! But he started crying then."

"Henry," said the second boy's Caregiver, sighing. "I need you to apologize to Steve for pushing him, and then I need you to come with me."

Henry looked down at his toes, guiltily. "I'm sorry for pushing you, Steve. I won't push you again."

Steve sniffled and cuddled close to Bucky. "It's okay, Henry," Bucky said. "We forgive you." He hoisted Steve up onto his hip, patting his bottom.

"I believe it's time for you to go take a nap, little man," Peggy whispered, pressing a kiss to Steve's cheek before leading Bucky to his and Steve's hotel room.

Steve whined slightly, but didn't protest too much. He is a little tired, and a little nap _does_ sound pretty good.... He doesn't want to sleep alone, though. "Dada nap too?" He whispered.

"I'll lay down with you for a bit, baby," Bucky promised. Steve hummed and cuddled into his daddy's chest. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and was asleep before they were even on their floor.

\---

Steve woke up from his nap, yawning widely. That was a pretty good nap, but he could've done with a bit more sleep. It took him a minute to figure out why he woke up in the first place: his diaper is wet.

Steve looked at the empty space in the bed next to him. It's not the first time he woke up alone while little, but he hates it anyway. He knows how to take care of himself for a while, though.

Steve crawled out of bed and searched around the hotel room for his daddy. Upon finding the room empty of any Daddies or Aunt Peggys, Steve threw himself, dramatically on top of his teddy bear's stomach. The toddler sulked and complained into Bear's chest for a good ten minutes. Finally, he decided to do something else.

First, he took his soggy diaper off, not wanting to get a rash. (He was very surprised that he could still get a rash once he got the serum!) Daddy might get upset with him for taking his diaper off, but he probably won't get more than a timeout, considering he was thinking about not getting a rash and not just wanting to be naked.

Next on the toddler's to-do list was to search for some kind of entertainment. He crawled to his suitcase, pulling the zipper open and finally looking inside. His clothes and diapers were on top. And then they were on the floor, having been flung behind him. Steve saw some of his toys at the bottom and took them out. He put them next to Bear to keep him company, then returned to the suitcase and saw a box of crayons! He loves drawing! Maybe he can draw a pretty picture for Daddy and Aunt Peggy! But...he doesn't see any paper or coloring books anywhere in the room....

Steve was about to go sulk into Bear's chest again, when he saw it: the wall. The walls in here _are_ awfully plain and boring.... He can fix that.

Steve plopped himself down in front of the wall with his crayons and got to work with drawing a dinosaur. Dinosaurs are awesome! Everyone can appreciate a dinosaur on the wall!

Steve was working on his second dinosaur (a pterodactyl) when he heard the door open and a gasp. He turned and saw Bucky!

"Daddy!" He squealed, running over and leaping into his arms.

"Steven Grant Rogers, what did you do?" Bucky demanded, holding his baby in front of him.

Steve whimpered. Does Daddy not like his dinosaurs? "I-I makeded wall pwetty.... Dinos, Daddy."

Bucky sighed deeply. "I see the dinos, Steve, but you can't color on the walls. We don't live here. We could get in trouble for that."

"Steve bad?" The toddler sniffled and felt tears well up in his eyes.

"No. You're not bad. You just did a naughty thing, babe. We'll figure this out, though. First, let's get you in a diaper.... Why is your diaper off?"

"Was wet," Steve sniffed, rubbing his fist into his eyes. "No wanna rash."

"Okay, baby. Well, that's good, but you should have gone to find someone who could change you and watch you." Steve hummed and sucked on his thumb, laying down while Bucky cleaned him off and put a clean diaper on him. "Okay. Steve, I want you to go sit in the corner and face the wall for now, baby."

Steve nodded, frowning, and went to sit in timeout. He could hear Daddy move into the bathroom and run the water.

When he was told to turn around after a few minutes, the dinosaurs were gone and the wall was wet.

"You're lucky I was able to get that crayon off the wall, Steve." Bucky sat down on the bed and pointed at the ground next to him. Steve whined and stayed where he was. He knows exactly what's happening and he doesn't want it! "C'mere." Steve sniffled, but finally walked over, standing in front of his daddy. Bucky undid the tabs of the diaper and gently guided Steve across his lap.

"I sowwy, Dada," Steve sniffled. "Pwease no spankin'...."

"I know, baby. I know you know what you did was wrong and you won't do it again. I know neither of us like this, but it has to be done. You can't get away with just a timeout this time."

Steve sniffed again, but nodded. He shouldn't have colored on the walls, even if the walls looked really boring before and his dinos made it pretty. He should have taken Bear and gone to find Aunt Peggy or someone else to take care of him until Daddy came back.

"You're only getting 10, okay, babe?" Bucky gently rubbed his baby's back while he waited for him to be ready.

"Otay, Daddy," Steve whispered after a minute. He clasped his hands in front of his face when he felt Bucky pull down the back of his diaper. Reaching his hand back during a spanking is naughty and it just adds more spanks, so he always keeps his hands in front of him or holds onto Daddy's thigh to keep from throwing his hands back.

"You already know what you did, so I won't lecture you again, baby. There's only 10. I'll be fast."

Steve nodded, yelping at the first smack. He whined for the next three, and lightly kicked his legs for the four following that. Steve began crying at number 9 and hid his face in his still-clasped hands.

"Last one, babe." Bucky rubbed the toddler's pink bottom for a few seconds to calm him some, then landed the last smack, harder than all the others, but not too hard, right in the middle of his butt.

Bucky was quick to pull his baby up into a sitting position (being careful of his butt) and squeeze him tightly.

"You did so good, baby," Bucky whispered into Steve's ear, pressing kisses to his face while rubbing his head and back. "You're such a good boy, Stevie. Daddy loves you."

"W-wuv Daddy," Steve sniffed, resting his head against Bucky's chest.

Bucky rocked them back and forth on the bed for a few minutes before laying Steve down on the bed and fixing his diaper. "You're Daddy's good little boy, ain't ya?" He teased, gently tickling the baby's sides and blowing raspberries on his tummy to make him laugh.

"Y-yeah, Dada!" Steve giggled, squirming.

Bucky smiled and wiped the tears out of his baby's eyes. "Wanna go back outside to play?"

"No. Cuddles wif Daddy."

"Okay, babe." Bucky carried Steve to the couch, sitting down with his baby on his lap.

"Where you went, Dada? Was s'posed ta stay n' nap."

"I know, babe. I went out to go get you a couple coloring books and notebooks."

"Oh.... No more wall. Color wif me?"

"Of course, baby." Bucky placed Steve down on a pillow on the floor before sitting next to him with coloring books and crayons. The two of them colored together until there was a knock at the door. Bucky called for the person to come in and the door opened to reveal Peggy.

"Aunt Peggy!" Steve squealed, jumping up and running into her arms.

Peggy smiled as she hugged the boy tightly. "Hi, Steve. What are you boys doing in here?"

"Colorin'! Makeded picture for Aunt Peggy!" Steve dragged his aunt to the coloring station and plopped down on his pillow, pulling Peggy to sit next to him.

"What's with the pillow, bubba?" Peggy wondered, making Steve blush deeply and rub his bottom, wincing at the slight pain still there. "Oh...." Peggy lives around a bunch of little boys and at least one of them gets spanked everyday; she knows the face Steve has very well. "Were you a naughty little bubba?" She gently poked Steve's armpit, wiggling her fingers and making the baby giggle and squirm.

"Yeah...but 'm bein' good now! Right, Daddy?"

Bucky confirmed this with a nod of his head. He looks very into the turtle picture he's coloring in.

"For you, Aunt Peggy!" Steve pushed a picture of a pterodactyl flying over a flower into his aunt's hands.

"Aw, thank you, Steve! I love it!" Peggy kissed the toddler's cheek, making him smile widely. "Could I colour with you for a little while?"

"Uh huh!" Steve grabbed the bag of coloring books and dumped them all out in front of his aunt, allowing her to look through them and pick the one she wanted (a train one). "Love you, Aunt Peggy."

"I love you too, bubba." Peggy smiled at Steve and gave him a tight hug.


End file.
